Pelea con los suegros, o como Daiki soluciona las cosas
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Daiki esta en una situación delicada, y justo a sus padres les da con pelear con su novio. Bien, Daiki tendrá que solucionar las cosas.


Pelea con los suegros, o como Daiki soluciona las cosas.

La situación ya estaba saliéndose de control, todo por culpa de sus padres y los de Taiga. Suspiró nuevamente, esto era diferente a lo que se imaginó cuando hablaron sobre la situación actual.

-Padre, creo que sería mejor que se fueran.

-Ahora me estás echando -dijo el hombre molesto-, como si este mocoso tuviera más derechos que yo.

-Papá… por favor.

-Vamos, mi amor, parece que hoy no valemos nada aquí.

-Madre, cálmense por favor.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde, hijo, saldremos para que hables con Kagami, pero que sea pronto, recuerda que no puede seguir aquí por mucho rato.

El pelirrojo apretó los puños, esto era lo peor que podía pasar ahora.

Cuando se enteraron qué iban a ser padres fue terrible, era algo que no se esperaban para nada. Estuvieron aterrados de decirle a los padres de ambos, y mucho más teniendo en cuenta de que sus propios padres ni siquiera estaban en el mismo país.

El día que le dijeron a los padres de Daiki casi fue golpeado por el padre de su novio, le grito de todo, desde basura hasta abusador de menores. ¡Él mismo tenia 16 años como Daiki!

Después del dramón el padre de Daiki habló con él y aceptó su relación. Taiga dijo entonces a sus padres.

A pesar de todo lo que imagino que podría decir su crudo padre, este sólo dijo que lo apoyaría en todo lo que ese bebé necesitara.

El tiempo de su embarazó tuvo sus altos y bajos, pero pudieron estar en paz. Claro, hasta este día que nacería su hija.

El padre de Daiki había llegado con este a la clínica, el moreno no había podido hablar con su novio, sólo pudo llamarlo cuando una enfermera le facilito un celular para llamar. Cuando Taiga supo todo corrió al hospital, pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! No podía entrar al parto por que el padre de Daiki era su tutor por ser menor de edad, el hombre no lo quería dejar.

-Esto es demasiado -dijo Taiga impotente, Daiki estaba sufriendo entre contracción y contracción y él sólo podría estar un rato con él, por que ni siquiera podría estar con su hija cuando naciera.

-Trataré de convencer a mis padres para que te dejen entrar al nacimiento de Sakura.

-¿Pero luego qué? -preguntó derrotado- te llevaran lejos a ti y a mi hija, no podré hacer nada por que no tengo la edad suficiente…

-Sólo tenemos que aguantar un tiempo.

Taiga sólo bajó la cabeza, había hablado con su padre. Le rogó a su padre que le ayudara a emanciparse, pero eso sólo haría peores las cosas, él sería tomado como adulto y Daiki, al ser menor de edad, sólo sería una relación ilegal, era todo peor de lo que pensaba.

-Taiga, tu no, por favor- este día se había rebajado más que en toda su vida, y las malditas contracciones no le dejaban razonar bien, lo único que quería es que su hija naciera y estar con su pareja, pero para eso tendría que hablar con sus padres.

-Esta bien. De todos modos tengo que salir -dijo acercándose y besándolo, no quería decir nada más, por que Daiki no tenía la culpa tampoco.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que sus padres entraran en la habitación, luego de que Taiga saliera.

-¿Cómo estás, hijo? -preguntó su madre, nerviosa ante la llegada del nuevo bebé.

-Estaría mejor si dejaran de entrometerse y darle problemas a Taiga.

-Mira, Daiki, ese mocoso…

-Ya es suficiente, papá -dijo apretando las sabanas, aprovechando el dolor de la contracción- Taiga es el padre de Sakura, nuestra hija está por nacer, pero tu hiciste de todo para que él no estuviera aquí.

-Arruino tu vida, tu carrera como deportista…

-Sólo tengo 17 años, aun tengo toda una vida por delante, Taiga está trabajado mucho por nosotros, pero te empeñas en querer hacernos las cosas más difíciles.

-No estás en posición de hablarme así, jovencito.

-Ya no, papá -dijo dándole una mirada calculadora -que Taiga esté aguantando todo esto, sólo me hace reafirmar mi posición, saber que el no se rendirá, así que yo tampoco lo haré -les dijo serio-, en cuanto nazca Sakura, seré adulto. Me casaré con taiga y criaremos a nuestra hija juntos, y si quieren ir a visitar y pasar tiempo con su nieta, van a salir, le darán una disculpa a mi novio y le darás mi tutela.

Los padres del moreno lo miraban impresionados, no podían creer que su hijo se les estuviera revelando de esa manera, pero ambos querían a su nieta, darían todo por ella, y si Daiki los había puesto en esta posición, no les quedaba mucho que hacer.

En silencio salieron de la habitación, Taiga volvió luego de casi diez minutos, pero se veía feliz.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Daiki? -preguntó llegando a su lado- Tu padre casi me rogo el que le dejáramos ver a Sakura.

-No sé -dijo dolorido, al sentir una nueva contracción-estaba tan molesto que me puse a decirle cosas sin sentido que vi en un programa de tv.

-Pues al parecer resulto.

-Les dije que nos casaríamos y que nos iríamos a vivir juntos, así que están un poco nerviosos con todo eso.

-Espera -dijo sonriendo de lado- ¿Vamos a casarnos? ¿Tuvo que nacer nuestra hija para que aceptaras casarte conmigo?

-Bien… creo que es un buen momento.

Entonces esta última contracción fue demasiada para ella.

-Creo que es un buen momento para que nazca Sakura, entonces.

-Sí… que empiece la fiesta -dijo Daiki atrayendo a su prometido por un beso.

Fin

N/A: bien, tal como en el caso de mis drabble conmemorativos de mi cumpleaños, puede que esta historia tenga una continuación dentro de estos días antes del 21 de enero.

Un beso


End file.
